Valentine's day with Misty
by Psyduck Ranger
Summary: My entry for Soft Flame Matthias' February PSA. Ash loses a bet, and is forced to spend Valentine's day with Misty. AAML of course. Oneshot. Rubbish title, I know.


A/N: Man it feels good to be writing good old proper AAML's again! Not only that, but for Soft Flame Matthias' February PSA! Hope this is what your looking for…

Disclaimer: Man its been a while since I've needed one of these…anyway, I don't own anything to do with pokemon except some pieces of merchandise.

Valentines day with Misty

"Ah come on, Misty, do I have to?"

"Yes you do, Ash, you promised!"

"You did promise, you know, Ash."

Ash Ketchum was engaged in yet another argument with his "best friend", Misty Waterflower, over a bet he had had with her; that he would be able to beat her in a pokemon battle. He had lost spectacularly. His half of the deal said that he'd be Misty's slave for the day the next day, which just happened to be February 14th, Valentines day. Of course, Ash, being Ash, had no idea of the significance of the day, and he didn't have any idea of what Misty would make him do, but he expected it involved a lot of shopping bags. Her half of the deal was that she'd have to endure Ash's company and assistance that day.

"Help me out here, Pikachu!" Ash asked of his friend and partner.

"Pika, Pika Pikachu!" was Pikachu's response, which Ash understood to mean he wasn't going to help, and was on Misty's side.

"Thanks," Ash said sarcastically. "All right, it looks like I have no choice. I'll come," Ash said, admitting defeat, and Misty jumped with joy.

"Okay then! We've gotta get going, we've got a lot to do!" she said happily, and Ash smiled at this.

"_At least she'll enjoy this,_" he thought, and for some, unknown reason, that made him happy. He was taken by surprise, however, when Misty grabbed his hand a moment later, and pulled him along.

"See you guys later!" he called to Pikachu, Brock, May and Max. They had stopped in Cerulean city for a while to pay a visit to Misty, as it was on their way.

"Bye, Ash! Bye Misty!" they all called back. Once the pair were out of sight, the four burst out in laughter.

"He's so dense!" Max chuckled, and Brock agreed.

"Do you think Misty will tell him?" he asked.

"Who knows. But one thing that I think we can all agree on, is that Ash is going to have one heck of a day," May answered.

Meanwhile, outside the gym…

"So…what's first?" Ash asked in dread.

"Lets see…" Misty said, and fetched a list out of her pocket. "First thing is…to hit the mall!" She said perkily, and Ash groaned.

"WHAT!" she screamed at him, threatening him with her mallet, causing him to cower.

"No-nothing," he whispered, and Misty returned to her normal self, and her mallet vanished.

"Good!" she said sweetly, and she walked off, with Ash's hand still in hers.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the mall.

"Why do people keep on looking at us, Misty?" Ash asked, as anyone and everyone they passed was looking at them cutely.

"I dunno. Anyway, here's the first store we're going to, Ash," Misty said stopping, and Ash looked up at the store; it was a perfume store.

"Oh, do we have-" Ash started, but stopped after a death glare from Misty, and they entered.

They spent the next two hours in what Ash had once thought would be the amount of girls shops in the whole world. It was really a big mall. And for once in his life, Ash was right; he did have to spend the day carrying shopping bags. What he didn't anticipate was him having to pay for their contents. The two of them were now in yet another clothes shop.

"Ooh! What do you think of this one, Ash?" Misty asked, holding up a pink t-shirt with a Togepi on it.

"Why does it matter, Misty?" he asked back, drearily.

"I just wanted to know your opinion," she told him.

"No, I meant why does it matter what you wear?" he asked as though explaining the obvious.

"Because, I have to look the best I can!" she said, entering one of her "princess" fantasies.

"Well you look fine in whatever you wear, Misty," he told her truthfully, and she slightly blushed.

"Thanks, Ash," she said, and gave him a smile, but then said in a slightly business like manner "But fines not good enough! I'll take it!" and dragged Ash off to pay for it.

Five minutes later, once the shirt had been paid for, and the pair had left the shop, Ash started complaining.

"Oh, come on, Misty, I'm hungry!" he moaned, and his stomach was growling extremely loudly, and passers-by were giving him a funny stare.

"Oh, just one more shop, then I promise we'll get something to eat," she pleaded.

"You said that _six shops ago_!" he whined, but Misty countered with an even more powerful weapon than her mallet; the puppy-dog eyes.

"_Please_, Ash?" she asked, and made her lip quiver. Ash had never been able to resist puppy-dog eyes, even from Brock.

"Fine," he sighed, and Misty jumped with joy, and grabbed his hand to direct him, but she shortly stopped, and Ash could hear why; her stomach was now grumbling.

"Okay, lets get something to eat, I guess I am pretty hungry," she chuckled, and Ash sighed.

"So, what can I get the happy couple?" a waitress asked ten minutes later, approaching Ash and Misty's table, and Ash gagged on his drink.

"What! We're not a-" he started, but Misty cut him off.

"I'll just a have a salad, please," she said, and gave a sweet smile to Ash, who in return was giving her an angry glare.

"And, for the gentleman?" the waitress asked, and Ash grumbled as he looked down the menu.

"I'll have…a hamburger and some french-fries, please," he said grumpily, and once the waitress had walked off did he speak to Misty.

"Why'd you let her go off thinking that we were dating?" he hissed, but Misty merely smiled and winked mischievously. Ash sat pondering why she'd done so for several minutes, until the food arrived, at which point all things that had happened before it arrived were driven out of his head by thoughts about his one, true love; absolutely anything edible. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Ash, Misty was watching him, thinking about a certain secret.

"_Should I tell him, or not_?" she thought to herself, but didn't get any further, as Ash interrupted her.

"Hey, Misty, pass the ketchup," he spat over a mouthful of hamburger. Actually, he spat quite literally, covering Misty with bits of it.

"_Maybe later_," she thought to herself, flicking a bit of lettuce off her hand.

Ash and Misty spent the rest of the day doing all sorts of things she chose, which became less and less like chores for Ash, and more and more like fun for both of them. Just as the sun was starting to set, they were to be found leaving the cinema after watching a romance/action film that had appealed to both of them, amongst lots of couples.

"…and then the bit where he just beat the crud out of those guys! That was great! So what's next? Or is that finally it?" he asked, snapping Misty back to reality. She had been thinking about how the main characters reminded her greatly of herself and Ash.

"Huh? What? Oh sorry. Lets see…" she replied, and checked her list again. "Only thing left is to go watch the sunset," she said softly, and entered her fantasy world again.

"You're really taking advantage of my slavery, you know," Ash said sarcastically, but Misty didn't hear him, as she was still fantasising. Ash followed Misty to the Cerulean Cape. Once they arrived, Misty returned to reality, and began to get extremely anxious.

"_Oh boy! This is it! Its now or never! Do I tell him or not?_" she thought desperately, biting her lip.

Ash noticed this, and could tell she was worried about something, so he grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. Misty took this as a positive sign, and it made her feel braver, so she decided she would tell him.

"Ash?" she said, still quite nervous.

"Uh-huh?" he said, and he nodded his head.

"Um - I-I wanted to tell you that I-I like you!" she cried, and crammed her eyes shut in fear. After a minute of not hearing anything, she opened her eyes, and saw Ash just sitting there, still nodding.

"Ash, did you hear what I said?" she asked, and Ash continued nodding.

"And - uh - I mean as in I _like_, like you," she said, and Ash still nodded, but only for a moment.

"Wait, what!" he asked in alarm, and Misty sighed.

"Weren't you even paying attention to what I was saying!" she asked, and Ash just scratched his head and chuckled nervously.

"Well I said that I - that I like you," she repeated, and Ash turned to face her with mild confusion.

"I like you too, Misty," he said plainly, and Misty's heart stopped.

"You - do!" she asked.

"Well of course I do Misty. You're my best friend. Not including Pikachu, or Swellow, or Sceptile, or-"

"I get it, Ash. But that's not what I meant," Misty sighed.

"Then what did you mean?" Ash asked in confusion, still not understanding.

"You know," she said, and leant in closer, and Ash followed suit.

"I _like_,like you," she whispered, and Ash finally understood, and he jumped up quickly, which caused Misty to look panicky. Ash thought over the time he had spent with Misty.

He thought about when he had first met Misty, his first impression had been that she was cute, but those thoughts were lost once he had spent a small amount of time with her, seeing how she hadn't been exactly "nice". He remembered numerous occasions when Misty had let her hair down, or worn a nice costume, and those thoughts had come flooding back to him. He remembered after the Indigo League, when he had been sulking over his loss, and Misty had tried to cheer him up, but he had just acted like a big baby. He remembered when for the first time since they had met, Misty had had to leave his side, and how sad he had felt. He remembered every tear, every laugh, every win, every loss, every fight, and…a lot of other things besides.

He looked over to Misty, only to see that she had gotten up, and was now walking back to town, a tear clearly visible in her eye, that made Ash feel angry, and he wanted to do whatever he could to make it stop, and to make it go away. It was at that moment that Ash realised how he felt about Misty.

"Misty! Wait!" he called, and she stopped, but she didn't turn around.

"Its okay, Ash," he heard her sob. "Why would you like me anyway? What have I ever done that was so special, or nice for you to make you like me? What's so great about me? I'm just a scrawny, annoying little runt!" she yelled, and kicked at the ground. Ash grabbed her and span her around.

"Don't say that!" he yelled, and Misty almost looked scared, which Ash noticed so he calmed down.

"Misty. You are the most beautiful, special, wonderful girl I've ever met, and I cant think of anything not to like about you," he said, and Misty brightened up immediately.

"Really?" she sniffed.

"Yeah. Misty, I-I like you too," he said, and then got nervous; he knew what was supposed to happen next. And by the looks of things, so did Misty, as she had closed her eyes and was nervously leaning in, puckering her lips. Ash decided he should follow suit, and lent in too. A moment later, the two of them experienced their very first kisses, only quick, plain old kisses mind you, but in there eyes, it was perfect. Afterwards, Misty gave a giggle.

"Happy Valentine's day, Ash," she said, and Ash looked at her in alarm.

"Its Valentines day!"

A/N: Good old Ash! Wow, the humour kind of snuck up on me there. Oh well, it can be humour too. Now all that's left to do for you is to R&R(especially you SFM)!


End file.
